After the third series
by purplemilk
Summary: title says it.  Arthur discovers the difficulties of becoming Regent with his father nearly broken.  Gwen and Merlin comfort him, and Morgana is up to no good... Rating T because it might become um, a bit romancy especially for Arthur/Gwen fans...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is set after the third series, basically how Arthur takes being Regent after Morgana disappears… Of course there is the whole ****romance with Gwen, and the magic thing with Merlin which I shall write about. I do not quite know where this is leading to, but the idea just came to me (ironically) in the middle of reading Harry Potter, and I just needed to start writing. **

**Yeah, reviews/favourites/story alerting would of course be great, and I hope to get chapter 2 up soon…**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: NO SLASH**** only girl/boy romance!**

Arthur studied the man trembling before him, hands bound behind his back, forced to kneel by two not-so-gentle guards. He had short brown hair, big hazel eyes, and a small figure. He looked positively terrified.

"Do you confess to using sorcery?" Arthur was tired and worn out from all the events as Regent, but he had to go through this. An accusation for sorcery. The man accusing was standing several paces behind the accused, arms crossed, with a slightly smug expression on his face. The accused, whose name was Henry, was shaking his head desperately.

"No, milord, I never used sorcery. Please… believe me."

Arthur glanced at Merlin, who was standing slightly behind him. Merlin shot him a meaningful glance. Arthur knew what this meant: Merlin thought this man was innocent. Arthur got up from the throne-like chair, which he was using in the absence of his father, and descended down to the man. He considered the man for a moment, and then walked on to the accuser, also known as Richard.

"So, Richard, tell us again exactly what you saw." Richard nodded, took a breath, then started.

"Yes, milord.

It was evening, and I was coming home, as usual, when I heard some strange language being spoken in my neighbours' house, Henrys'. I suspected magic, and so quickly peeked in the window. My suspicions were confirmed. Henry was practicing magic. I saw his eyes flash gold, and him incanting some strange words. I instantly came to the castle and informed you, sire." Arthur listened carefully, then abrubtly turned to Henry.

"Do you say Richard is lying? That he is lying to me, his sovereign?"

"I didn't practice magic, I swear. Please, sire, I would never do that, I could not do that to my wife and children!" Even though Arthur could not see his face, he could hear that tears were forming in the man's eyes.

Arthur took a deep breath, and started pacing up and down, aware that all eyes were upon him. He looked up, and saw Merlin, expectant and pleading. Gwen, pitying the man and also pleading. The knights and advisors in the room, uncertain why Arthur had not condemned this man to death yet.

Uther would already have, definitely.

But Arthur was not Uther.

"Richard, you may go. Thank you for telling us this."

Richard gave a bow, saying: "It was my duty, milord." He walked out the door.

Henry, still facing the throne, with the guards holding him down, was completely breaking down now.

"Please, sire, I am not lying! Richard has had a grudge against me for years! I am no sorcerer! He made it up… I swear…" His voice was drowned out by tears.

"Guards, take this man to the dungeons. Allow no one except me to him."

The guards obeyed, half leading, half dragging the man out the doors. The Regent watched them go, then turned to the rest of the court.

"Dismissed."

They all hurried out. Only Merlin and Gwen stayed. Arthur waited a moment, looking out the window, before turning to them and demanding what they were still doing there. Merlin answered.

"What are you going to do with him? Are you going to execute him?" They both strode over to him. Arthur looked at them for a moment, then let down the wall that been there for days that had been stopping him from letting his emotions out.

"I don't know! Dammit. Since … you know, Morgana, I don't know what to do. Being King, even if only temporary, is just near impossible. I never trust myself to make the right decisions-"

"Arthur..." Gwen interrupted.

"-thinking about if it is the right thing for the kingdom, and what people think about it. What is if my decisions are the kingdoms' downfall?"

"Arthur!" Merlin put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, trying, and failing, to calm him down.

"What if, because of my decisions, we all die? What if, because of them, the _whole kingdom _perishes? All because of me? What then?" He stopped his rant, because suddenly he felt something warm on his mouth. Gwen was standing in front of him, hand on his other shoulder, giving him a mouth on mouth kiss. When she stepped back, slightly flushed, Arthur had his mouth slightly open, speechless.

"Sorry, Arthur, just thought you needed someone to tell you that you're doing fine. Ok? Fine. The people look up to you, they trust you. With their lives." She spoke with such gentle firmness that Arthur could do nothing _but_ to trust her. Merlin nodded in agreement, then looked around to double check no one was around.

"And …Arthur? People think you're better than Uther. People are also kind of hoping you will take over the throne. Officially."

"Merlin, that's exactly what I'm worried about. That I make a decision like that, and then it goes wrong. What would my father think of me?" Arthur ran his hands through his blonde hair, which was quite messed up and tousled from not being combed the last few days. Gwen took his hand again.

"Why don't you actually get some sleep? You need it. Then tomorrow you can wake up and will think more clearly. Make better and more rational decisions, as that's what you're worried about." Arthur thought about this for a moment, then agreed.

"You're right Guinevere, as always. Thank you." Then he too left the hall.

Merlin and Gwen grinned at each other, then said their goodbyes, and left to their respective homes.

**AN: Reviews?**

**Please?**

**Pretty Please?**

**Absolutely gorgeous cute pretty please with strawberry cream on top?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: YAY! I got over 15 story alerts, favourites, and reviews! ****Thanks! Your all get free online cookies! Chocolate chip! **

**This chapter is all around Uther, and Arthur confronting him about Gwen…**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWO

Arthur strode down to his Father's chambers. It was a beautiful morning, the sun shining brightly, with a slight breeze. But for Arthur it was an even more stressful day. He wanted to go to his father today, he had to.

Arthur grimaced as he remembered the first time he had met his father after Morgana's betrayal. It had not gone well. Arthur had demanded why Uther had never told Arthur that Morgana was his sister, and Uther had started shouting about how Arthur was not allowed to talk to him like that. It had ended in Gaius shooing Arthur out, telling him Uther might have a heart attack if he got too overworked and angry.

Since then Arthur had not revisited his father, even though constantly thinking what he would think of him. For two months now he had been ruling the kingdom, and his father had not gotten better. In the contrary, he became worse. Though Gaius said he was physically fit, Uther never left his room, where he threw tantrums, or just lay in bed sulking.

The council had already voiced their opinion. Uther would probably never again be in a state to rule the kingdom, and Arthur was Crown Prince, so he would have to ascend to the throne. But Arthur just kept putting it off, claiming Uther might someday be mentally capable again. The council had argued against that, using his words against him. 'Someday.' But they needed a king _now_.

Arthur sighed, and knocked on his fathers doors.

"Come in," Gaius called. Arthur pushed the door open, and saw Uther in his bed, sleeping, with Gaius sitting on a stool beside him.

"Sire, Your father's condition has worsened." Gaius informed him as soon as the doors were closes. Arthur rushed over to his side.

"What do you mean with that?"

"He will not survive the week." Arthur only stared at him in shock.

"But – You said he was not physically ill!"

"Yes, but as you know, he has become mentally incapable, and that has suddenly made him physically ill. Fatally ill."

Arthur sat down on the bed. This could not be happening. It just _couldn't _be happening.

"What can you do to help him?"

"There is no cure, sire." Arthur groaned.

They sat several minutes. The unspoken question lay in the air. Gaius eventually broke the silence.

"He may only have two days. Tomorrow evening may be his last."

Arthur rested his head in his hands. This _could not_ be happening. A thought occurred to him.

"Gaius, get Gwen. Now. And Merlin."

Gaius looked slightly confused, but hastened to obey.

Arthur waited for painfully long minutes, until finally the three came. Merlin and Gwen's faces searched the room til they saw Arthur's face. They saw something was wrong.

"Arthur, what's the matter?" Gwen rushed over to him.

"He … does not have long. Gaius, when will he wake? Or will he, you know, die in his sleep?"

"Would you like him to wake one more time?"

"Yes."

Gaius hesitated for a moment, before taking a little potion out of his bag, and walked over to the nearly dying king. He opened the king's mouth, and poured the contents in.

Seconds later Uther woke to four expectant faces looking at him. But only one of them was important for him.

"Son!" He lunged forward, embracing his son, who looked very surprised. Gwen and Merlin exchanged glances. Even if it was a surprise for Arthur, they knew that Uther loved Arthur more than anything.

"Father." Arthur extracted himself from his father's embrace. "I would like your approval on something." He looked extremely nervous. Uther just nodded and lay back against the royal pillows.

"Father, you might remember, some time ago, before the tournament, a serving girl was accused of having enchanted me into courting her." Uther nodded.

"This serving girl was proven innocent, as another man admitted to have done the crime. However, this man escaped. But the girl was innocent."

Uther just looked at Arthur confused.

"Arthur, why are you telling me this? Now?" Arthur took a breath.

"Because, Father, the girl was only innocent of having used enchantments. But she did love me, and I loved her. No enchantments were used. We were truly in love. And, sire, I would like your blessing."

Silence followed. The tension was stifling. Then Uther sat up, much to Gaius displeasure, and looked at Merlin and Gwen. His eyes settled on Gwen, who suddenly began fidgeting nervously.  
>"Is it her?"<p>

"Yes."

Uther turned to his son. They held eye contact for a few seconds, before Uther collapsed in his bed.

Gaius rushed over to him, with his bag in hands. He took out a cloth, which was slightly dripping with water, and laid it on Uther's forehead. He quickly examined the man, before looking up at Arthur.

"He is becoming weak, sire, very weak."

Uther's eyes were closed, but they were fluttering open every so often.

"Son… Arthur." He mumbled.

"Sire?" Arthur leant in, becoming pale. This _could_ not be happening. His father … gone, that could _not_ be happening.

"Arthur… You have my blessing as King…" His breathing became jagged and uneven. Arthur looked up in alarm.

"Gaius! You said he had till tomorrow!" Gaius just shook his head gently.

"I don't know. His heart is just going slower and slower."

Uther started muttering again.

"…and as father."

He took one last breath, but then he stopped.

The king. He, who had executed so many, innocent people; he, who was despised by so many people; he, who was considered a tyrant by many. But most of all, he, who had only done what he had done out of fear for his family, and out of fear of his past mistakes.

He was dead.

**AN: So… How was it? Remember, reviewers get big virtual chocolate chip cookies! **

**What do you think about Uther's death scene? Did I overdo it? **

**I also think there is too little of Merlin and gwen here, but I never found a good place for them to say something…**

**And can you guys(/girl) tell me if the length of the chapters was ok? I'm aiming for about 800-1000 words per chapter, or is that too long? You guys tell me. **

**And please tell me if there are any stupid mistakes I've made!**


End file.
